One of Those Eds
"One of Those Eds" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which one well stuck quarter causes cul-de-sac carnage and angst all round. Plot Eddy's latest scheme is one he hopes everyone will take lying down, yes this time around he's trying to foist rotten old mattresses gleaned from the local dump and disguised as his own 'Ed's Beds' off on the kids at a nice fat profit. Gullible little Jonny looks almost set to buy but luckily for him a disgruntled customer appears in the nick of time demanding a refund and the only reason Rolf doesn't put Eddy's lights out is because Eddy's bed has already put his back out. It's during the subsequent evasive maneuvers that - glory of glories - what should Eddy spy just lying there on the sidewalk but CASH! Yes, an abandoned quarter, a whole quarter, just think what he could buy at the candy store with it! However there's just one slight problem - Eddy can't budge the coin from the sidewalk, but maybe Double D will find a way. So begins a frantic game of disguise and determination as one by one the cul-de-sac kids each discover the money and then come to grief when they try to claim it for themselves only to be foiled by its amazing adhesive properties. Not to be outdone they then try to hide it away so that nobody else will find it but of course its a secret everybody knows so its not long before everyone's fighting for the right of removal! Unnerved by the squabbles Edd tries to bring a little order to the unseemly ranks but even when they're given a one-on-one chance with the money nobody's able to pocket the plunder. Luckily, Edd's been keeping his powder dry and later, under cover of darkness he brings out the big guns, or rather shovels but even his mega digging machine fails to come up trumps. Morning finds the Eds dazed and confused and witness to the arrival of jolly little Jonny who's come to collect his belongings, by gum! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': ignoring Eddy's sales spiel "That's correct Jonny, all our mattresses have been fully reconditioned with a coating of Eddy's very own 'They'll Never Know They're Stinking Junkyard Mattresses' paint.'" Rolf: in "Ed-Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" Eddy: "What's it to ya?!" Rolf: furious "Return Rolf's money!" Eddy: "Mommy!" chased and beatened up by Rolf "OW!" back to the scam "Of all the rotten, no good... How's a guy suppose to make a life when he gives back all the money he suckers?" ---- *'Kevin': "''Looks like Fluffy (Jimmy) forgot his stuffed rat." ''at the quarter "Cool." and tries to pick it up and falls on his back "Ouch." he cannot pick up the quarter; takes out his screwdriver and attempts to remove the quarter that way "Tough guy, huh?" to remove the obstinate quarter from the ground with his screwdriver "Man, that bites." his hat on top of the quarter while he sinisterly laughs and walks away "I'll be back." his bent-up screwdriver into the air and walks away for a while; Rolf comes out complaining who threw the screwdriver on to his "hot water sack" Rolf: "Who is responsible for this thing piercing Rolf's hot water sack?" Kevin's hat on the sidewalk and picks it up "Why would Kevin leave his hat on the paved footpath?" ---- *'Ed': "Shoes for the taking, Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': at the quarter "A gift from the gods!" Kevin's cap on and tries to pull the coin off the ground "Obstinate coin from where I don't know, prepare yourself for an unmerciless beating by Rolf's shoe!" a shoe at the quarter "Had enough? No?" takes off his other shoe "Perhaps a two shoe beating is more of your vocation." smacks the quarter three times with both of his shoes "Is this a test? Tell me lost in the red cent." picks up Eddy's shoe in the corner with his teeth "Have you ever experienced the all might three shoe beating?!" begins smacking the quarter again multiple times "Take this! And that! And one for the road!" taps the quarter several times with his toes to check it "Aah!!" walks away with his walking stick and spits back Eddy's shoe to the quarter ---- *'Rolf': with Kevin "May the onion of agony soil your macaroon!" realizing Kevin fixed his back "Rolf's back, it has been healed! Thank you, Kevin. For you are a nincompoop as the coin is mine!" ---- *'Edd': seeing Eddy kick Rolf's back "Well, that can't be good for Rolf's back." Ed: Rolf's shoe on his head "The light doesn't get any greener, Double D!" ---- *'Rolf': beginning an attempt to dislodge the stuck quarter "You have messed with the rest now the best will make a mess! Piece of worthless coin of commercial enterprise!" to bend over grunts "Ai! Rolf's back is cricked! Yet again!" *'Eddy': "My turn!" laughs and kicks Rolf's back ---- *'Eddy': an attack on the obstinate quarter "You're as good as spent after I scrape you off with my shovel of doom!" ---- *'Ed': "What can you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Trivia *When Jimmy is seen close-up, there is a band-aid and bandages on his pants, instead of his legs. Why would he have them there? *When Edd and Eddy go to get the supplies for the machine to remove the quarter, the small barriers Edd used to keep everyone in line to get the quarter are still there, but disappear when Edd and Eddy return late at night. *Eddy is beaten up by Rolf at the start of the show, but once he notices the quarter, his injuries are gone. *The position of the quarter disappears and reappears during the entire episode. *Due to an animation mistake, Ed and Eddy are missing for a couple of frames, when Jimmy is driven away in the ambulance. *The ambulance that picked up the injured Jimmy literally came out of nowhere, making it seem like no one summoned any emergency operator. *Nazz and the Kankers did not appear in this episode. *In what could be a mistake, Rolf says, "Prepare yourself for an un-merciless beating by Rolf's shoe." Rolf should have just said "merciless" without the "un," since he was about to show no mercy. *Apparently Rolf and Jimmy are the only kids who don't wear socks under their shoes. *''Running gags'': :#Everyone trying to remove the quarter from the pavement. :#Everyone fighting over the quarter. :#Ed stealing everybody's shoes, including his own. :#Ed saying puns throughout the episode, like "If you smelt it, you dealt it!" *We learn that Double D's thoughts are placed on regular paper. *This is the third time Kevin's head is exposed. *''Scams'': Bed store. *Kevin removes his hat in this episode revealing he only has three hairs, the same three that stick out of his hat. *The ones who got a chance of getting the quarter, but failed and how were: **'Eddy': Tried various techniques, one of which included swinging from a rope while scooping it up with a shovel, but failed at each shot. **'Jimmy': Tried peeling it off with his eyelash curler, but somehow injured himself gruesomely before being transported to the hospital via an ambulance. **'Kevin': Tried peeling it off with his bike and a chain, but his bike rode off and he had to chase it. **'Sarah': Tried biting it off the cement, until Eddy claimed to see her underwear and she walked off, embarrassed. **'Rolf': Tried beating it up with his shoes, but broke his back again. *The ones who didn't get a turn and why were: **'Edd': Although he built a machine that failed to get the quarter for Eddy, he never wanted it. **'Ed': He was more interested in everyone's shoes than the quarter. **'Nazz and the Kankers': They weren't even there. **The one who didn't get a turn but passed getting the quarter: **'Jonny and Plank': They got the quarter, but really wanted the gum under it. *It was Jonny who got the quarter at the end of the episode. *How did Jonny get that roadblock sign on his head when he and Plank walked up to the quarter? *This is a parody of The Sword in the Stone. All of the kids in this show competed to grab the quarter from the sidewalk, as for the men in The Sword in the Stone, they competed to be the first to remove the sword from the anvil. *Nazz and the Kanker Sisters didn't appear in this episode. *After Eddy got beaten up by Rolf, his right shoe disappeared, but when he finds the obstinate quarter, his right shoe is back on. *At the start of the episode, Jimmy had bandages on his head, but later they're on his pants. *When Double D suspects Eddy was cutting in line, Eddy stuffed Double D's mouth with his hand and if you look closely, Double D's legs can be seen through his hat, possibly meaning past through his skull. *It didn't show Ed taking Double D's shoes, but when Double D steps on a small puddle of water, his shoes are not there. It's possible that Ed took Double D's shoes while Double D was sleeping on the job. *When Jonny walked past by to pry the chewed gum under the quarter, if you look closely, Double D has his right shoe on while his left is missing. But when Double D stepped on the puddle, his right shoe was gone. *When Eddy was fighting with Ed over Eddy's right shoe, his left shoe disappeared. It's possible Ed took Eddy's left shoe when Eddy wants his right shoe back. *The shoe beating (one, two, three, e.t.c.) is a torture/punishment in Rolf's culture. *If you look closely when Rolf lifts Kevin's hat off the sidewalk, you can Kevin writes his name in his own hat and his hat size is medium (you wouldn't be able to see it since Rolf pulls Kevin's hat off the sidewalk real quick). *When Ed was fighting over everybody else's shoes, you can notice on one scene he took his own shoes too. *This is the second time Ed said "Nice shoe!". The first time was "''Keeping up with the Eds''". Gallery Eds bed.jpg|Ed's Beds File:Eddy with sidewalk quarter.jpg|Eddy with the quarter on the sidewalk OMG.png|Double D with his feet in his mouth. temp picts2 041.jpg|The inside of Kevin's hat (hint: look closely) temp picts2 042.jpg|"Nice fit, huh Eddy?" temp picts 002.jpg|Rolf is mad for Eddy tricking him and smacking Eddy into the ground with his fist temp picts2 039.jpg|The Ed bed, care to sleep on this thing? temp picts2 047.jpg|"Hahaha! Nice one!" temp picts2 045.jpg|Eddy pinning down Jonny to make him tired and come to Ed's Beds Video This clip was provided by jff325 on Youtube cyZQMRzp-dk Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed